


Flustered

by orphan_account



Series: The story of Mike and Harvey [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not Mike and Rachel that have to go undercover as a married couple. Mike and Harvey go and check out the new apartment block and are mistaken for a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

“Don’t you think it’s going to look a bit suspicious?” Mike asked. He couldn’t see why the letting agent would agree to take two lawyers around apartments they were clearly not interested in buying.

“No I don’t,” Harvey sounded bored as he often did when Mike was talking.

“But if these people are in on it, they are never going to let two lawyers just come in and have a look around.”

“They won’t be letting in two lawyers,” Harvey said with a deliberate sigh. 

“Oh, I see, undercover work, nice. I always wanted to do undercover work. Shall we pretend we’re inspectors?”

“Something like that,” Harvey agreed, in a tone which implied he wasn’t really listening.

Harvey let him talk away about undercover police work as they climbed the stairs to the apartment. 

“Hey, let’s have fake names,” Mike said brightly as they turned the corner, hushing when he saw the pretty lady who was waiting to show them around.

“Mr Specter, I’m Janet, it’s nice to meet you,” and she held out her hand to shake Harvey’s. Harvey smiled and took the out stretched hand.

Janet released Harvey’s hand and turned to look at Mike. “And this must be your husband Mike?”

Mike froze and failed to take the outstretched hand that was offered to him. He didn’t dare look at Harvey and quickly opened his mouth to argue. Before he had a chance he almost jumped out of his skin as Harvey slid a hand around his waist and pulled him against his body. 

“That’s right, this is Mike. You’ll have to forgive him; he’s a little jumpy at being “out.””

Mike managed to smile weakly and took Janet’s hand. In a daze he was led into the apartment, Harvey’s arm still a warm pressure around him. In their weeks of working together Harvey had hardly ever touched him, certainly not affectionately, which may have explained why he was so flustered by the hand at his waist. 

As soon as Janet had moved away from them to talk about the window he hissed at Harvey. “What were you thinking?”

“You were right, we wouldn’t have got what we needed if we had come in here as lawyers and inspectors would have been ridiculous. It’s much more plausible that a newly wedded couple would look at some flats.”

Mike didn’t have any argument to that, it would seem to make sense. He decided to just do his best and get the information they needed. He moved quickly, pulling away from Harvey’s grip on him and went to join Janet at the window.

“All the people in these flats are professional, well-mannered people. You’ll get no trouble here.”

“Oh,” Mike said dumbly. “That’s good.”

“Very good,” Harvey agreed smoothly, coming to join them at the window, this time sliding a hand up Mike’s back to grip his neck, his fingers stroking against his skin. Mike swallowed and prayed to any God who would listen that Harvey would not feel the shivers running across his skin at the soft touch.

The fingers on his neck squeezed suddenly and he became aware of Janet and Harvey both looking at him. Janet was looking at him with slight confusion while Harvey was wearing his normal look of superior amusement. He had apparently just been asked a question.

Fortunately Harvey seemed willing to move the conversation on and asked Janet a question about the sale of the apartments. Mike tried to listen to Janet’s answer but was again distracted as Harvey ran his thumb along his hair line. He had to bite back a gasp at the shudder this created. Fuck, he was screwed if Harvey realised his reaction to this, he would tease him about it for, well, forever.

He composed himself and then looked over at Harvey, who was looking at him and wearing what could only be described as a smirk. Double fuck! Was Harvey doing this deliberately? Why? To watch Mike’s reactions? To test him?

Before he could freak out any further, Harvey had asked Janet if he could see the bedroom. Harvey’s hand fell till it was just resting against Mike’s back, which should have been less distracting than the hand at his neck but for some reason wasn’t. It was a constant warm pressure at the base of his spine.

They walked into the master bedroom and Janet talked about the light and the features.

“This is lovely,” Harvey said with a grin. “A lovely size, our apartment’s fairly small and we’ve always wanted to get a king sized bed but we’ve never had the room. We’ll have plenty of room in here won’t we baby?” And he turned his head to look at Mike.

And if he hadn’t already blushed at the mention of a king sized bed then he would have at the baby.

“I’ll leave you alone to let you discuss what you think of it,” Janet said with a smile and went to wait for them in the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone Mike took a couple of quick steps backwards from Harvey.

“What the hell are you doing?” Mike asked, aware that he sounded somewhat shrill.

Harvey just titled his head slightly, looking at Mike with his usual condescending superiority. 

“You need to stop blushing,” he said, taking a step towards Mike. “Married people don’t blush when one of them mentions going to bed.”

Mike blushed harder. “We’re not married,” was all he could say stupidly. 

Harvey smirked. “We’re trying to convince Janet that we are. I thought you wanted to do undercover work.” And oh there were so many ways his mind could take that. Harvey took another step towards him. Mike resisted the urge to back up.

“Try and look a little less…flustered. Or else Janet here is going to think I go about corrupting innocents.” And Mike was fairly sure he was going to either faint or run for it. Harvey smirked and stepped back from Mike and walked back to Janet. Mike took a deep breath and followed them into the kitchen. He tried to listen as Harvey wheedled out the information they needed and then tried not to give the game away when Harvey came to stand by him, sliding his hand up his back again, this time under his jacket. 

Through Mike’s thin shirt it was almost as if Harvey was touching his bear skin. Mike had never really looked at other men before, not beyond the usual comparisons to himself. He didn’t think his boss was the guy to pick to have this sexuality crisis about. 

When Janet went to answer a call Harvey pulled Mike against him again.

“So, what do you think baby?”

Mike glared at him and snapped. “Stop it. What are you doing? Are you deliberately trying to get me flustered, because it worked okay. I am officially flustered! Happy.”

Harvey looked completely unaffected by this outburst. “Kind of.”

“Doesn’t this constitute sexual harassment?” Mike tried, the law was the only thing Harvey ever paid attention to.

“I don’t think so.” Harvey replied with a smile. “Not yet. If I was to kiss you, then that would probably constitute sexual harassment. Would you sue me if I kissed you Mike?”

Mike had had enough of being played. The only way to ever get Harvey to back off was to tell him the truth. “Honestly, I’ve probably got enough hero worship going on that if you kissed me I would probably suffer a major sexuality crisis and spend the next few weeks freaking out about it.”

Harvey just looked at him for a long moment and Mike had no idea what he was thinking. “Good to know.”


End file.
